Faith & Flight Chapter 1 Summer Mist
by GHW
Summary: A Dark haired bespectacled young man sits alone in a cold, dark room staring out the window onto a dimly lit street. Hes not in his true home, and he struggles to find it. Perhaps the company of a firey red haired young girl can help him, in many ways Th


**Disclaimer**

All stories in this archive are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. Rights to these characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties.

All recognizable characters, song lyrics, settings, and ideas not associated with the world of Harry Potter remain the property of their respective owners and all original characters, situations, places and ideas are the sole property of their creators. Original content viewed here may not be used without their permission.

This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.__

A dark haired, bespectacled young man sat alone in his dark bedroom, gazing out the window at the quaint neighborhood surrounding #4 Privet Drive. It was mid-July, and there had been more rain than usual. i _So sad_, /i Harry Potter thought, as he surveyed the dimly lit street. All he could think about was how the Muggle world seemed so dull compared to the wizarding world, his true home.

Harry had really never felt at home at Privet Drive, it was Hogwarts where he felt he was all that he could be, and now he had a beautiful girl -Ginny- who brought out the best in him. He had great friends, Ron and Hermione, who were also enjoying more than each others company these days. Harry felt depressed and desolate confined within the brick walls of Privet Drive, his only true comfort was his snowy white owl, Hedwig. It was becoming increasingly difficult to find comfort in anything else; it seemed that letters from his friends were becoming scarce as the days passed.

Oh how he dwelled for just a week outside Privet Drive. Maybe the picture-perfect setting of the Burrow, or even the dingy little home at 12 Grimmauld Place. Oh how he longed for a taste of his true home: Hogwarts. Although he wasn't even sure if that would be possible, with Dumbledore gone. The thought of this re-awoke the furious monster inside of him, and brought back the painful memory of that fateful night, about 2 months ago. The swirling images still haunted his nightmares; he couldn't bare to think of it any longer, he wanted out.

No sooner had this thought passed through his head, than a peck on the window came into earshot, and Harry jumped off his bed and raced over to let the mangy, confused owl in. It was Pig.

"Thank God, finally a letter from Ron" he said aloud to himself. Pig merely hooted.

Harry threw an owl treat across the room, and collapsed on his bed. Pig hooted with excitement, and an overly agitated Hedwig merely snarled. She hadn't been out in days. With a flick of his wand, Harry caused the cage to open and out she flew.

"Wait," said Harry impatiently. "You need to take a reply back to Ron." Harry threw another owl treat, this time for Hedwig. She hooted out of approval, and remained put.

Harry unscrolled the letter, to find it was poorly written and barely legible. i _Must be from Ron.. /i ._he thought to himself.

i _Hey mate! How's your summer coming? I reckon It's not too good, we both know the Dursleys. Listen, me and Hermione are staying at the Burrow for the summer with Mum. Ginny is here too. We're all dying to see you! Fred and George are busy at the shop, and the others are out busy with other business I can't discuss (we both know what I mean). Percy is still being a prat. Ah, well. Mum got special permission to bring you here. _Shacklebolt_ and Moody will be there at 9am tomorrow via Floo Powder to pick you up. Pack your stuff, tip off the Dursleys and be ready in the morning. Cant wait to see you, _

Ron /i

Harry, the most excited he had been all summer, jumped off his bad while throwing the letter aside, grabbed a piece of old parchment and scribbled down a response:

i _Ron, Couldn't be happier. Say hello to everyone for me. I'll see you soon_

_  
Harry /i _

Harry scooted over to the dingy mahogany desk which once belonged to his overgrown prune of a cousin, Dudley, and attached the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Bring this to Ron." She nodded. Harry, surprised to see Pig still there, saw the look in his eye. Annoyed, Harry flicked two last owl treats into the air. "That's all I got, sorry", and casting a wink at them both, he flicked his want and his trunk opened. Startled, they both flapped their wings and flew out the window into the night. Pig had trouble keeping pace, it appeared. Perhaps Hedwig's dire need for flight could relate to her pace, or maybe Pig was as unreliable as everyone believed.

He paced the room, flicking his wand causing all his belongings to fly into his trunk. He was almost satisfied, but couldn't seem to find his broom. Then he remembered, Uncle Vernon had locked it away. i _No bother_, /i he thought patiently and pointed his wand carefully at the bedroom door and whispered, i "_Alohamora," /i _the door clicked, and swung open slowly. Harry peered into the hallway; a faint light was coming from Vernon and Petunia's room, while Dudley's remained dark.

He crept out and down the stairs, careful to count five assuring he wouldn't creek. When he got to the bottom he raced to the cupboard under the stairs. It had been feverishly locked, but with a few taps of his wand, it opened slowly. His Firebolt lay atop the highest shelf in the small, depressing room. He flicked his wand, and whispered i "_Accio," /i _ as it was beyond his reach. The broom flew swiftly through the air and rested in his outstretched hand.

Careful not to awaken anyone, he slowly backed out of the cupboard and closed it quietly. Sure to re-lock everything properly, he turned to head back for the stairs, only to meet his beady-eyed, plump uncle standing in front of him with a look of utmost disgust and shock on his face.

"What did we tell you about coming down here boy? You are to stay in your room!"

"Change of plans, Vernon" Harry said swiftly.

The use of his first name shocked Vernon to his very core, and he quickly turned a new-found shade of purple.

"I'm off, tomorrow" said Harry simply.

"And where exactly do you think your headed?" teased Vernon, his voice now cold and loathsome.

"Out of town. Now I suggest you get out of my way," said Harry coolly, his wand now meeting the greasy bridge of his uncle's nose. "Or, I shall have to see what I can do to this face, to make it a little less disgraceful and a little more amusing"

Immediately, Uncle Vernon stepped out of the way and Harry pushed his way through the mass still brushing against the handrail of the stairs, despite the fact that his back was pressed firmly against the wall.

He scrambled up the stairs, and with one final flick of his wand, the door shut hard, clearly awakening Petunia, as a shriek of utmost hatred came from the room next-door, and the remainder of his belongings landed gracefully into his trunk. He plopped onto his bed, and got a good night's sleep knowing that tomorrow would be an eventful day.

Sure enough, the next morning at precisely 9am, a loud crack from downstairs followed by a second crack, which could only alert him of the arrival of Kingsley and Alastor. He awoke immediately, pulled on his jeans and jumper, levitated his trunk and Hedwig's cage and raced downstairs as if to beat Vernon there, and save himself the anxiety of explaining.

His task was rewarded, as he entered the parlour only to find Moody and Shacklebolt waiting patiently.

"Ello, Harry!" said Kingsley.

Harry nodded.

"Good to see you again boy!" said Moody cheerfully.

"Shall we be off then?" said Harry hopefully.

"Yes boy, yes. But first I need a word with your aunt and uncle. Where might I find them?" said Kingsley kindly.

Harry inclined his head to the left. "Upstairs."

"In bed I presume? Retched, lazy Muggles." muttered Moody.

Harry sat down on the sofa as the two departed. He heard a knock, and no answer. Then a door crashed down. A shriek of Aunt Petunia, the un-mistakable squeak of Dudley, and the imperial roar of Vernon sounded through the house. Harry heard mumbling, what could only be thought of as a polite explanation to the intrusion by Kingsley, but was met with the mighty roar of Uncle Vernon.

Moody spoke next, his voice rising, to incline that he was not at all intimidated by the great oaf. Next Harry heard thumping footsteps which could only be assumed to be Vernon, as he was sure no one else had the mass to make the wind-chimes outside jingle.

Next, a faint yell, i "_ Impedimenta!_". /i It was Moody who had cast it, surely. Petunia got to her feet and scurried around the room, this judging by the petit knocks on the floor every so often. The same jinx flew at her, and again slow motions persisted. The sound of Moody and Shacklebolt emerging down the stairs quickly was interrupted by the creak of Dudley's door, and the now more audible scream of "I'm gonna beat the -" but before he could make it down the stairs, i "_Petrificus Totalus_" /i Followed by a loud thud, and then running footsteps.

"Better get going then, Harry," said Moody gruffly.

"Yeah, we best be off" said Harry. He couldn't contain the excitement and glee in his voice.

"No time for Floo, lets apparate Alastor. Well then grab on! Hurry!" 

Harry grabbed on to his long black coat. Remembering his things, i "_Accio," /i _ and his trunk flew across the room and landed at his feet. With a loud crack, they were gone, swirling through what seemed to be the whirlpool of the prefects bathroom miles away which Harry had enjoyed a bath three years previous. Another loud bang and Harry found himself in the warm cozy surroundings of the Burrows kitchen.

It was empty, but it didn't take long for Molly to come bursting into the kitchen, followed by the sounds of three pairs of feet racing down the stairs at the far end of the house.

"So good to see you Harry dear, so great!" said Molly gleefully and she gave Harry a big, warm hug.

The kitchen soon filled with people as Ron and Hermione quickly filed in. Both saying their gruff "Hello's" and hugging him (Ron endured a long, warm handshake), Ginny entered quietly.

Their eyes met across the room, hers were sparkling. Harry ran quickly to the other side of the kitchen and embraced her. Her enchanting scent met his nostrils, and her smooth, slim physique in his arms.

"Shall we?" she said, inclining her head to the door, and the garden outdoors.

"Sure," said Harry. "Lets go".

They walked through the door out into the garden. The sun was blazing and the flowers were blowing in the warm summer's breeze. Harry was surprised to see how well Molly had managed to maintain this paradise while still worrying about all that was going on.

"Harry, I'm sorry-" Ginny started.

"For what?" said Harry, curiously.

"For...For not writing," she stuttered. "It's just things are hard, its difficult time you know. And if the letters were intercepted I mean,"

"Ginny," he said. "It's ok!" He leaned in and gave her a suave peck on the lips. They were as soft as ever. He was now caught up in her glistening eyes, and they were gazing at each other for a moment. She leaned in and they began passionately kissing, for several minutes they remained embraced. It wasn't the usual playful kiss, it was exhilarating, meaningful.

Slowly, he pulled away, again caught in her gaze.

"Ginny, we have to talk. About our situation" he said quietly, but still audible to her attentive ears.

"Sure" she said curiously, but Harry could tell she was worried.

They turned away and headed off in the other direction, down a steep hill and towards the trickling stream near the Burrow, mystical waters which Harry could already hear.


End file.
